


Good luck in bad luck

by Mimisempai



Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Chrismas movie, Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Rafael and Sonny are stuck in an airport on Christmas Eve.They find themselves sharing the same table in the airport coffee-shop,forced to wait, they get acquainted, and if in their misfortune, they were lucky...?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052099
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Good luck in bad luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robyfox2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyfox2/gifts).



Rafael could have been angry at the airline that didn't want to take any risks, at the bad weather and even at the damned conference, but he knew he couldn't change anything. He was stuck in the airport coffeeshop and it was better that he made this night of waiting productive as Christmas Eve was definitely compromised.

He had already called his mother, his ears were still ringing with her protests and reproaches, for having attended a seminar at this time of year. 

He took another sip of his coffee and said to himself that at least he had been lucky enough to have a place of choice, that is to say, a comfortable seat and, above all, one with telephone and computer outlets.

He wasn't the only one. He had seen another man arrive at the same time as him in a hurry, who looked at least as relieved as Rafael to find another place similar to his.

No, Rafael hadn't noticed him because he was incredibly handsome, with his blond hair completely tousled, he hadn't noticed the long legs highlighted by jeans as if sewn on, he hadn't noticed at all the light eyes and the cheerful smile surrounded by dimples. 

After an hour, Rafael found amusing the kind of complicity he shared with the younger man, displaying the same faces when a child was too noisy or when a customer expressed his dissatisfaction too loudly.

Rafael began to feel almost as if he had a connection with the younger man. He was surprised that he really wanted to create this bond, but he thought about the circumstances, the "ifs" and "hows" and decided to forget this absurd idea. Really, since when did Rafael approach strangers out of nowhere?

Rafael concentrated on his computer screen and took the opportunity to work on his current cases. He was in the middle of a particularly difficult case when an old woman came into the coffeeshop, desperately looking for a place to charge her phone - since when did old people have cell phones - because she needed to contact her family. She was struggling to walk from table to table, the exhaustion visible on her face. Rafael, with a sigh, was about to get up and offer his seat when he saw that the younger man had beaten him to it and offered his with a charming smile.

He even went so far as to help her get settled and only walked away with his things once he was sure that everything was all right for the old woman.

It was in some way so touching that Rafael couldn't help but smile. When he saw the man walk towards the exit, he couldn't help but raise his hand slightly and shouted, "Hey!"

The younger man turned around and looked for the source of the voice. Rafael motioned for him to come. He looked surprised - pleasantly surprised, Rafael hoped, and a big smile appeared on his face, revealing the dimples to which Rafael was already attached.

He was taller than Rafael and his face was even more attractive up close. 

"Hey," the man simply replied as he arrived at Rafael's table. His voice was soft and slightly amused. It was a perfect match for Rafael's idea of him. 

"I thought maybe you could sit here and we could share this precious place," Rafael said, showing him the electrical outlets. Then he reached out his hand and said, "Rafael Barba."

The younger man took Rafael's hand in a firm grip and shaking it, he said, "Sonny Carisi." His fingers even seemed to touch Rafael's wrist for a moment, their hands lingering while their eyes remained fixed. "Thank you for your generosity."

Rafael was the first to break eye contact when he bent down to slide his luggage, allowing Sonny to place his own luggage with Rafael's and take a seat in front of him at the table. Sonny also took out his laptop and placed it on the table, but he didn't turn it on and Rafael didn't want to go back to his own work while he had the other man in front of him.

"So, Rafael," Sonny began with a smile far too charming for Rafael's taste, "May I offer you a coffee as a thank you?"

"With pleasure, Sonny."

Sonny's eyes lit up and no no Rafael didn't feel butterflies in his belly at all. Not at all. Yet this feeling did not leave him for the next few hours. Time flew by at full speed.

Sonny was funny and witty and Rafael didn't know what amazed him most, the way Sonny laughed so openly, the way they talked as if they had known each other forever or the way Sonny touched him so easily when he punctuated his words, a pressure on his hand or arm, or now that Sonny had slipped next to him so they didn't have to speak loudly, the way he touched his thigh or pressed his head against him when he laughed loudly.

They spent all that time talking about movies, literature, and the boring conferences they had both been to, while commenting on the customers who passed by in the coffeeshop. It was honestly one of the best evenings Rafael had ever had, and while Sonny described their meeting as worthy of a scene that could be featured in Love Actually, joking once or twice, Rafael was really starting to believe it.

After the coffeeshop closed, they stayed together and tacitly walked to an empty waiting room with recliners and blankets. In the darkness, they moved two recliners closer and, lying down and covering each other, they continued to talk, discussing more personal matters, feeling, without really understanding why, so comfortable with each other. 

Sonny talked about his lack of self-confidence, about how he was bullied as a child, about his problems being accepted in his work, about making his Catholic family accept his sexuality, and in response Rafael talked about his abusive father, about his work that no longer gave him the same satisfaction, about his difficulty talking to his mother about his sexuality, about the pain of losing his grandmother. They talked about their solitary lives, the lack of a permanent relationship. 

And without realizing it, Rafael had fallen asleep.

He was awakened by the feeling of a brush on the forehead and a little pat on the shoulder accompanied by a gentle "Rafael... wake up."

And it was the smell of coffee that finally woke him up. He looked at his watch, shocked that he had slept for three hours.

He sat up in his recliner and took the steaming cup that Sonny was handing him, smiling softly.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to get it for us."

"You've been awake all this time?"

"It was a nice show," Sonny replied with a knowing smile. "But the noise of the snoring was unbearable."

"What?! But I don't snore f-" He stopped when he saw Sonny burst out laughing.

_ "Flight XXX to La Guardia boards in 30 minutes, please proceed to the gate." _

_ "Flight XXX to Newark Liberty International Airport is now boarding in 45 minutes, please proceed to the boarding gate." _

Any trace of laughter disappeared from both their faces, it was their flights. At the same time, they began to put away their things, put their coats back on, and found themselves face to face, unable to say a word, to make a gesture. Unable to take their eyes off each other. 

Sonny was the first to break contact by taking a look at their belongings. "I can watch your things if you want to go to the bathroom?" Rafael took the opportunity to gather his thoughts and agreed. 

As he was there, he took the opportunity to refresh himself while he discussed what he should do. Sonny was adorable, handsome, funny, intelligent. Not perfect no, but perfect for Rafael, if he was honest with himself. The fact that he wasn't living in New York at the moment was a challenge, but not insurmountable, especially if things went well between them. Was it worth a try? Rafael didn't need to think long to find out the answer. 

Decidedly, Rafael took out one of the business cards he always carried with him and a pen. He scribbled down his personal number and hesitated before adding "Call me :)", knowing that the emoji would make Sonny laugh, as Rafael had made clear that he could not stand people who excessively used them.

When Rafael arrived at the entrance of the waiting room, he saw Sonny staring at his phone, looking slightly down, it made Rafael's heart beat with the hope that maybe Sonny was in the same state of mind as him.

When he saw him, Sonny smiled, not as bright as the previous smiles, but sincere all the same, and stood up, waiting for Rafael to join him. 

The voice-over again called on the passengers to rejoin their flights.

They came closer and closer, until Sonny stepped forward and took him in his arms, as he couldn't help himself. Rafael returned the hug back.

"Merry Christmas Rafael" Sonny whispered in his ear.

"Merry Christmas, Sonny." Rafael slipped the card into Sonny's coat pocket as they separated and it was all over.

Rafael turned to pick up his luggage and took his laptop bag off his shoulder and his hand luggage off the floor. Sonny did the same. He danced from one foot to the other, hesitating. He was adorable. This filled Rafael with a sudden surge of confidence and before he could think about it, Rafael brushed the other man's mouth with a chaste kiss.

"Goodbye, Sonny," he managed to say, feeling his confidence disappear like a cloud of smoke, so he turned his heels and hurried off. Rafael tried not to think about the other man as he crossed the airport. He tried not to think about whether Sonny was going to call him and, if so, when. Finally, he found his place and put his things away. He was making himself comfortable when his phone started vibrating.

_ -Look in the front pocket of your laptop bag. S. _

It was an unknown number. But the S told him right away who it was. He did what the message asked him to do and was surprised to find a very small package. Inside was a small porcelain giraffe wearing a Christmas hat and with a candy cane in its mouth. Rafael had compared Sonny several times to a giraffe that night because he had difficulty putting his long legs under the table and then in the recliners. There was a small tag attached to the giraffe's neck, it had a few words scribbled on it, Rafael looked closer. " _ This way you'll remember me. _ " 

Rafael felt the butterflies return to his belly. He grabbed his phone and called the number. As soon as Sonny picked it up, Rafael  couldn't even get a word in before Sonny started talking.

- _ So we can talk before our flights? And maybe plan an evening where I can take you to dinner since I'm staying at my parents' for a week? In a day or two? Unless you'd rather wait? I would understand, you know and... _

Sonny spoke so fast that Rafael could almost see him move his hands as  he'd been doing all night. He reassured him that yes, they could see each other and yes he wanted to see him again. The conversation was joyful and full of anticipation of seeing each other again, of having another date - a first real date, something they both wanted. 

They talked for almost half an hour before Rafael's flight was due to depart. Sonny promised that he would send a message to Rafael when he landed, and Rafael promised to do the same. 

As they hung up, they both thought they really deserved a scene in  _ Love Actually. _

_______

One year later

Rafael and Sonny sat comfortably on a couch together and watched the snow fall outside their New York apartment. Sonny was lying on his side, his head in Rafael's lap. One of Rafael's hands was resting on his hip, while the other was lost in the messy blond curls.

"We couldn't have settled like this a year ago," Sonny murmured in a sigh of contentment.

"I wouldn't have let you." replied Rafael, a chuckle in his voice.

"You're my best Christmas present you know," Sonny said, straightening up until he was almost sitting on Rafael's lap, his arms around his neck and Rafael's around his waist. He kissed him lightly.

"I'm glad I got you too," Rafael whispered, kissing him back.

"You also received a small gift."

"You mean that ridiculous giraffe?"

"That ridiculous giraffe that's on your desk in your office. I think you like it a little bit if you leave it in plain sight."

"It's the one that slipped it in my pocket that I actually love."

Sonny froze a bit before backing away to sustain Rafael's gaze. 

"You...?"

"Yes." Rafael swallowed once and clearly repeated, "I love you."

Sonny's smile widened, and he kissed Rafael, stepping back only to say, "I love you too," before kissing Rafael again. Rafael smiled in the kiss, holding Sonny close to him. When they finally parted, Sonny huddled up, sighed happily and Rafael tightened his arms around the younger man.

They thought that this way of spending Christmas Eve was perfect and they couldn't wait to wake up next to each other on Christmas Day too. Because the most beautiful gift to finally unwrap was the life that was opening up before them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sarah for the beta <3


End file.
